Estúpido Vecino
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Se sentía como en uno de esos malditos y asquerosos cliché que su mejor amiga tanto amaba, porque, ¡Vamos! ¿Mudarse y encontrar al amor de su vida? ¡Que tontería! O tal vez no. [Yaoi] /AU/OoC/Cliché/


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Si fueran míos ya saben lo que pasaría, no?

 **Tema:** _#6: Recién mudado y encuentra al amor de su vida._

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi/Slash/ChicoxChico. Relación homosexual. AU (Universo Alterno). OoC (Fuera del personaje). Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Y quién-sabe-qué- locuras-más. Si no te gustan este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Estúpido Vecino.**

 **…**

Sinceramente, en esos precisos momentos el joven de dieciséis años se sentía como en un maldito y asqueroso cliché, de esos tan endemoniadamente absurdos que su mejor amiga tanto amaba. Con el malhumor burbujeando en su interior, el joven de largos cabellos plateados bufó, intentando no echar la caja mediana que tenía entre sus manos.

—No es necesario que me ayudes, imbécil. —replicó con enfado, dedicándole la peor de sus miradas al chico moreno que se encontraba enfrente suyo. —Y no me mires desde arriba, sarnoso. —gruñó al apretar los dientes.

Y así, ante la mirada sorprendida del muchacho que parecía tener su edad, Taisho se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al edifico de departamentos en donde ahora vivía, y muy profundamente esperaba que aquel ardor que sentía en sus mejillas junto con el golpeteo contra su pecho se debieran por la rabia que tenía por lo creído que se dejó ver su nuevo vecino y no por otra cosa. Completamente sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amigo, una chica de cabellos ondulados y azabaches observó casi sin parpadear como éste subía por las escaleras externas del edificio hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Higurashi simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro y dirigirse al chico de ojos azules que aún se encontraba parado a su lado.

—Lo siento, Ookami-kun. —se disculpó en lugar de su amigo de infancia. —Las mudanzas suelen alterarlo, y se pone todo malhumorado como pudiste ver. —dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Recién cuando la muchacha de mirada chocolate le habló, Koga salió del trance en el que sin darse cuenta se había metido en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente al chico nuevo.

— _Que chico más interesante._ _—_ pensó divertido el adolescente cabellos negros. —No te preocupes, al fin de cuentas queda mucho tiempo para que nos llevemos mejor. —concedió, sonriendo ladino.

Kagome simplemente correspondió la sonrisa para luego despedirse, darse media vuelta e ir por el mismo camino que minutos antes un enojado Inuyasha se había ido.

—¡¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios fue eso?! —gritó enfadada la quinceañera.

El menor de los Taisho simplemente suspiró, cruzado de brazos y recostado contra la ventana, observando por ella a su estúpido vecino arrogante, quién se encontraba hablando – por lo que se veía – por celular muy animadamente.

El carmín atacó las mejillas del ambarino.

Higurashi reprimió un grito, frustrada. —¡Te estoy hablando, Taisho! —exclamó.

—Con que el amor de mi vida, ¿huh? —susurró el muchacho sin despegar su mirada del Ookami.

Con eso, completamente confundida, abruptamente Kagome frenó su regaño.

—¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enfundado en su nuevo uniforme, Inuyasha intentaba mostrar toda la seguridad y altanería que en esos momentos no sentía frente a sus nuevos compañeros de curso.

—Y ahora, además de ser vecinos, somos compañeros. —dijo Koga con diversión.

Sinceramente, el ambarino no sabía si estar feliz de sentarse al lado del estúpido de su vecino, o todo lo contrario.

—Enorgullécete. —picó burlón.

Por el momento, Ookami seguía siendo su estúpido vecino al que conocía desde hacía menos de un mes, porque para terminar de confirmar si su compañero era el amor de su vida, Inuyasha tenía mucho tiempo aún. Y Koga también.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Ahora voy apurada, así que no hay mucho por decir, además de que tal vez edite la nota de autor después.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
